


亲爱的，那是生命给予我的阴影

by Zhenlaine1895



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Cold War, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenlaine1895/pseuds/Zhenlaine1895
Summary: 娘塔冷战au





	亲爱的，那是生命给予我的阴影

艾米丽从困顿中睁开了眼睛。她梦见了一片白茫茫的冻原，视野所及之地只有一颗光秃秃的树，突兀的细瘦枝丫指向四面八方，树下站着一个面容不清的高瘦的人。她迈着埋没了她半只小腿的雪向前走，看清了那个伶仃的人影。那是布拉金斯卡娅夫人，表情严肃沉默如暮色霭霭，紫罗兰色的瞳孔掺杂着阴霾，阴郁得像灰沉沉的极地天空。她盯着树枝上站着的一只燕子，小生物扑动着翅膀，扑啦啦地带下了一大堆积雪，落在布拉金斯卡娅夫人单薄的肩膀上。

昨晚的纵情与白兰地带来的宿醉让艾米丽有些头痛。她稍微睁大一些眼睛，视线聚焦在她那双细瘦白皙的脚背上。稍远处，布拉金斯卡娅夫人坐在不远处的梳妆台前，背影比她的梦中还要朦胧，尚且湿润的长发搭在夫人裸露的肩头，还在向下滴水。郊区旅馆廉价的床单，被团成一团扔在地上的衣物，以及布拉金斯基夫人白金色的长发，形象的痕迹消失，这些模糊单调的色块融合在一起，艾米丽想起了蒙德里安的画。窗外的雷声在厚重的云层中翻滚，雨季的热风带动窗帘轻轻抖动，艾米丽知道她们暂时不能离开这里了。

艾米丽回忆她与布拉金斯卡娅夫人在剧院的初遇。彼时她刚随外交官丈夫来到意大利，罗马的俏皮与繁华很快令她失去了兴趣，地中海气候也不如高中老师所粉饰的那样宜人，欧洲的女人用看暴发户的眼神挑剔着来自新大陆的她。食物寡淡无味，西欧的歌剧冗长无聊，除了在奢侈品店挥霍漫长的白日外，艾米丽找不到其他排遣寂寞的方式。在那个晚上，艾米丽独自一人前去欣赏从美国而来的音乐剧团，在大门口偶遇布拉金斯卡娅夫人与她的丈夫。布拉金斯卡娅夫人在尚未结婚之时，曾是铁幕另一端的一位颇有名气的芭蕾舞演员，因此嫁给那位德国丈夫之后，她没有放弃芭蕾舞事业，于是也没有将姓氏改为夫姓。移居西欧后，她依然是垫着足尖跳舞的布拉金斯卡娅，人们为她的吉赛尔与杜尔西娜娅啧啧称奇，只是称呼从“小姐”换为了“夫人”。她的高官丈夫与艾米丽的外交官丈夫来往密切，因此一眼认出了她，与艾米丽在剧院门口寒暄。布拉金斯卡娅夫人站在丈夫半步远的身后，沉静地听着他们的对话，等到两人告别之后，布拉金斯卡娅夫人挽住丈夫的手臂，朝艾米丽莞尔一笑，声音像跳动在餐具上的珍珠：“很高兴认识你，琼斯夫人。”

为了迎合丈夫的社交圈，艾米丽参加了高官夫人们的读书会，在那里再次见到了布拉金斯卡娅夫人。那位在铁幕另一端度过前半生的女士比她更要格格不入：她在念德语时习惯性地将小舌音发作大舌音；欣赏的作家不是其他夫人忠爱的聂鲁达，叶赛宁或者泰戈尔，而是莱蒙托夫与拉赫玛托娃；她拒绝与她们诵读《旧约》，因为她不是天主教徒。每周五她都会缺席读书会，因为布拉金斯卡娅夫人要在周五上台表演芭蕾舞。于是到了这个时候，布拉金斯卡娅夫人总会成为其他夫人的谈资，她们细数这个铁幕另一端长大的女人的总总“怪行”，批判她的孤僻不合群，并且一致为娶了她的德国丈夫感到惋惜。每当这个时候，一向爱活跃气氛的艾米丽不会插话，与这些泡在糖罐中长大、像一个模板刻出来的美丽夫人们相反，她很欣赏特立独行的布拉金斯卡娅夫人。

艾米丽被远在英国的表情柯克兰抚养长大，在她很小的时候，德国人的坦克掠过英吉利海峡，她被带到深埋地底的地铁站内，等待这一阵轰炸过去。她的表哥亚瑟·柯克兰是英国皇家空军的一名中校，艾米丽对他的记忆只有一头乱糟糟的金发和过于粗黑的眉毛，以及因为他在不列颠战役的出色表现得到了女王的接见。古德里安的机群在他们头顶盘旋，落在地面上的导弹像一颗闷雷，但艾米丽并不害怕，因为她知道亚瑟正在天上保护她们。闷热的气氛在艾米丽心中滋养起一团火焰，她告诉她的表姐罗莎，她想成为一名空军。

然而现实与艾米丽预想的轨道逐渐偏离：她不能读公学，因为她是一名淑女。她被柯克兰一家塞进了一家颇具盛名的女校，穿着熨烫得一丝不苟的百褶裙和黑皮鞋，感觉自己像一个木乃伊一样被束缚着。把头发全部盘在后脑勺的宿舍辅导员因为艾米丽一次次地破坏规矩指责她，用戒尺打艾米丽的手心。“以后有谁愿意娶你呢，琼斯小姐？”艾米丽对此嗤之以鼻，视之为无物，同学与教师将她的叛逆归咎于“美国人的野蛮”，艾米丽对此不置可否。她在深夜打着手电筒在被窝里阅读乔治·奥威尔，他说“所有女士生来都是平等的”，而艾米丽心想，男人总比女性更平等一些。

在学校里，艾米丽爱上了小她一岁的安妮·柯林斯。更准确的说，是她引诱了她。尽管艾米丽被老师们斥责为“不服管教的小野马”，但她依然是学校里最受欢迎的女孩之一，所有人都渴望与她靠近亲昵。安妮是一个瘦小安静的女孩，家境普通，有着一头棕黑色的头发和淡蓝色的眼珠，笑起来时眼角会微微下垂，颧骨处有一些可爱的小雀斑，会随身携带着呼吸器，喜欢把发生在身边的所有事写在日记里。她并不漂亮，性格也很沉闷，像所有其他女孩一样崇拜着在学校里肆意自在的艾米丽·琼斯，得到艾米丽青睐时，她的表现像一只受惊的兔子。艾米丽分享给安妮她从教职工办公室偷来的啤酒，在每天的祈祷时间躲在图书馆里吃零食，借给她看乔治·奥威尔的书。安妮把对艾米丽的满腔爱意记载在她的日记里，却被保守的天主教信徒柯林斯发现了。他们勃然大怒，称艾米丽是“浪|||荡的魔鬼”，夺走了他们女儿的贞|||洁。懦弱的安妮沉默地躲在母亲身后，没有站出来说一句话。

“丑闻”发生之后，爱惜名誉的柯克兰一家主张让艾米丽转学，艾米丽一声不吭地买了回美国的船票。她在动身前一天晚上去找了安妮，像罗密欧一样爬上爱人的阳台，“你愿意跟我走吗？”她满怀期待地问道，安妮涨红着脸，当着她的面关上了窗户。

然而标榜“美国梦”的祖国并没有给艾米丽带来多少惊喜。她先是申请参军，征兵官上下打量她，像是在欣赏一则报纸上的笑话。“我们不需要女人，小姐。”征兵官说，看也不看就在她的申请表上盖下“Fail”的印章，排在她身后的男人们响起一阵哄笑。她又满怀希望地申请了几所常青藤大学的工学专业，然而这些学校无一例外地拒绝了她。唯有亚瑟就读过的普林斯顿大学向她抛出了一支语焉不详的“橄榄枝”：鉴于柯克兰家族的声誉，它们可以破例录取艾米丽·琼斯为英国文系的学生。

艾米丽回到美国是为了摆脱科克兰的烙印，然而事与愿违。她独自一人坐在前往普林斯顿的火车上，车轮碾压着科罗拉多的红色干土，呼啸着穿过了狭窄的卡罗拉多大峡谷。艾米丽恐惧她未来的人生就像身下的铁轨，按部就班地通向她这类人的最终归宿：结婚生子，抚养家庭，她未来的角色只剩下了妻子和母亲。

所以当兼顾芭蕾舞演员与妻子的布拉金斯卡娅夫人出现在她的社交圈时，艾米丽回忆起了年轻时在规矩的迷宫里四处闯荡的自己。她抽空去看了布拉金斯卡娅夫人的芭蕾舞剧，布拉金斯卡娅夫人的舞姿灵动，剧院的灯光像在她头上戴了一顶皇冠，她熟练地在舞台上扮演着单纯善良的吉赛尔。艾米丽认为舞台上的布拉金斯卡娅夫人像一个需要被珍藏的艺术品。她透过布拉金斯卡娅夫人看到了年轻的自己，自在不受拘束，尚未踏上那条按部就班的铁轨。她询问坐在她身边的丈夫，“你认为布拉金斯卡娅夫人的表演怎么样？”

“我看不出什么门道，但抛头露面终归是不得体的，也许是她们俄国佬不讲究这些。”丈夫拧紧眉头，补充了一句，“你可不能像她这样。”

再一次的，艾米丽对自己粗俗的丈夫感到失望。她借着送鲜花的名义在后台见到了正在卸妆的布拉金斯卡娅夫人。褪去妆容的俄国女人不如舞台上光鲜美丽，脸色有些憔悴苍白。然而这样的布拉金斯卡娅夫人更让艾米丽倾心，因为她容易被不完美的东西吸引，而且布拉金斯卡娅夫人有一双漂亮的紫色眼睛。和舞台上表演的吉赛尔不同，现实生活中的布拉金斯卡娅夫人不爱笑，沉默寡言的气质衬得她格外忧郁，也许布拉金斯卡娅夫人埋在骨子里的脆弱和傲慢是艾米丽爱上她的理由。

她从不惮于承认自己的爱情。

布拉金斯卡娅夫人接受了她的爱意，她们在丈夫们忽视的角落、甚至他们的眼皮子底下偷情。情到深处，艾米丽邀请布拉金斯卡娅夫人和他的丈夫来到家里做客。丈夫们在客厅喝酒闲聊，艾米丽把比她要高的布拉金斯卡娅夫人按在厨台上，解开布拉金斯卡娅夫人的大衣感受她的体温。布拉金斯卡娅夫人像猫咪一样叫唤着，轻轻拍打艾米丽的肩膀恳求她停下来。艾米丽拨开俄国人黏在脸颊旁的长发，亲吻她因为情欲泛红的脸。“我爱你，阿尼娅，你爱我吗？”艾米丽询问道，布拉金斯卡娅夫人红着脸点头，两人再次纠缠在一起，贪婪地渴求着彼此，丈夫们的存在被远远抛在脑后。

在一个下雨天，独自在家的艾米丽迎来了全身湿透的布拉金斯卡娅夫人。她抖得像只小鸡，在进门后紧紧攥住了艾米丽的手臂，“我是克格勃。”她急急地说，胸膛不断起伏着，湿漉漉的紫色眼珠灼烧着赴死的决心，“我是苏联特工，接近你和你的丈夫是有目的的。”

艾米丽用毛毯裹住瑟瑟发抖的布拉金斯卡娅夫人，“先坐下来休息吧。”

她为布拉金斯卡娅夫人——或者说，布拉金斯卡娅中尉——倒了一杯热茶，里面加了她最爱的蔓越莓果酱。艾米丽爱恋着布拉金斯卡娅夫人每一丝细微的神情，包括她的不屑、傲慢、懦弱和脆弱，藏在她血液里的英雄情结在隐隐作祟，她想抹去布拉金斯卡娅夫人身上的每一寸伤痛，用她的怀抱温暖她。她真的这么做了，艾米丽搂着布拉金斯卡娅夫人的肩膀，让她靠在自己并不宽广的怀里。

布拉金斯卡娅夫人的身体像一块冰，她的身体依然因为寒冷与恐惧颤抖着，“对不起，艾米丽。”

她亲了一口布拉金斯卡娅夫人尚且湿润的鬓发，“没事的，阿尼娅，没关系，我原谅你。我爱你，阿尼娅。你爱我吗？”

她的爱人坚定地回答了她，“我当然爱你，艾米丽。你将是我的此生挚爱，我愿意为你付出生命。”

艾米丽粲然一笑，她等的就是这个，爱情和永恒的、不受束缚的理想。客厅柔和的灯光为她们留下变幻莫测的黄色光影，她在此时不合时宜地想起了亚瑟与安妮：一个教会了她对理想的追求，一个教会了她爱情。现在，她在布拉金斯卡娅夫人这儿重新收获了爱情和年轻时不被承认和接受的理想。艾米丽仿佛回到了十七岁那年邀请爱人同她私奔的那个晚上，盲目的热情灼烧着她的胸腔，她无所畏惧。

“你愿意跟我走吗？”

“我愿意。”布拉金斯卡娅夫人小声但坚定地回答了她。

安娜看向窗外，大雨把一切都弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊的，风声呼啸着敲打玻璃，仿佛整个世界都悬浮在黑漆漆的雨雾中。她放下手中的梳子，站起身，走向旅馆中唯一的那张大床。

琼斯夫人半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地躺在床上，无神地盯着天花板，仿佛在思考着什么，这幅画面非常赏心悦目。琼斯夫人的躯体柔软且充满rou|||欲，一头仿佛被蜜糖浸泡过的金发令人动情陶醉，蜜色的躯体横陈在苍白的床单上，浓郁得像伦勃朗的油画。安娜跪在琼斯夫人身边，亲吻她的额发，再是鼻梁，然后一路往下，直到她纹上玫瑰花的锁骨。琼斯夫人被弄得有些痒，她轻轻捏住安娜半干的长发，声音还带着浓厚的睡意，“你在干什么，小美人？”

安娜没有说话，平躺在了琼斯夫人身边。在一周之前，她不顾一切地告诉了琼斯夫人她的身份，并在同一天毫不犹豫地背叛了她的国家。安娜并不是他人眼中光鲜美丽的芭蕾舞演员，她是克格勃的一只“燕子”，这是一种令人不齿的、充满讽刺意味的隐喻——她是祖国的ji|||女。

在读到琼斯夫人的档案时，里面的内容几乎令安娜生厌——出身中产，高学历，显赫且庞大的家庭，嫁给了一位外交官。这些要素和安娜从小被灌输的意识形态大相径庭，有那么一瞬间，安娜甚至产生了一丝嫉妒：她一定是无忧无虑长大的，像所有她这样的女人一样，单纯愚蠢地相信这个世界充斥着棉花糖香味一般的五光十色。而安娜只有她的苏维埃母亲。

倒不是说安娜没有亲人，只是她的亲人令她蒙羞，也是她堕落至此的原因之一。安娜的父亲是一名政治犯，在她4岁那年被判为叛|||国罪和贪|||污罪，死在了肃反委员会的枪下。她怀着孕的母亲也没有逃过随之而来的“大清洗”，在被关入集中营后，体弱的母亲没有熬过高强度的改造劳动死在狱中，只留下安娜早产的弟弟尼古拉。然而缺少父母的关怀对他们来说无关紧要，因为无论是从血缘上还是精神上，苏维埃祖国将会是他们唯一的母亲。在安娜考入高中后，她的档案被单独调了出来，摆在她眼前的只有情报专科学校这一条路可以选。“为你的弟弟想想吧，布拉金斯卡娅。”一个穿着军装、面容模糊的中年女人劝她，“至少在你为国牺牲之后，克格勃还能为他养老。”

安娜在一张承诺书上签上她的名字，随后被送去了西伯利亚。坐在直升机上，安娜盯着窗户外白茫茫的冻原，心里有些惆怅和茫然，她有些好奇那些几百年前远离家园被流放至此的俄国祖先会是什么心情。情报专科学校的前身是一座由红砖砌成的监狱，安娜憎恨那些对她的“教导”，然而她对它与西伯利亚的记忆只剩下了鹅毛般的雪，被帘子隔开的小房间，走廊上巡逻的士兵，挂在每一个办公室与教室内的列宁画像以及那些与她相同年纪的女孩们。在毕业那天，安娜站在赫鲁晓夫与列宁的画像下跟着其他人一起宣誓对党与国家的忠诚，然后对着国旗大声合唱“自由的共和国，牢不可破的联盟……”安娜意识到，从那时候开始她就只能有两种身份：姐姐和祖国的资产。

如果是当时的安娜，她绝对不会理解为什么现在的自己会背叛祖国。那时的她尚未意识到爱情之古怪，依然是个拥有钢铁般意志的苏维埃青年。她所有的信仰都根植在这片土地里，苏维埃母亲是她生活的原因和目标，安娜相信即使死去她也会长眠在俄罗斯广阔绵长的国土之下。尽管她的祖国母亲并未善待过她。在安娜十九岁生日之后的那个月，她作为祖国资产真正地发挥了用处。一个法国官员，五十来岁，北约的缔造者之一，非常喜欢年轻优雅的芭蕾舞演员，克格勃投其所好将安娜送给了她。安娜扒着车门不肯上去，几个男人不耐烦地推搡着她，“我不去，”她哭着祈求，“求求你们了，我可以做其他任何事，下毒、暗杀我都可以做，但我不想做这个。”

“何必呢，安娜，”克格勃的男人说，“你迟早都要做这个的。”

“就算你不肯去，”另一个男人补充道，“我们也会把你绑到他的床上的。他只喜欢你。”

安娜如坠冰窟。那几个人趁着安娜放松将她推进车后座，然后关好了车门，迅速启动汽车。安娜在后排啜泣着，前排的两个人置若罔闻，“燕子”在他们眼里只是一个会开口说话的家具，或者一个比较好用的窃听器而已。黑色的汽车在香榭大道穿梭着，而窗外的灯红酒绿与安娜无关。最后车子停在一个酒店门前，前排的男人扔来了一堆化妆品，命令道：“赶紧把自己收拾得体面点。”

安娜恐惧着即将到来的一切。她揉了揉哭疼的眼睛，机械地往脸上涂抹粉底与腮红。安娜想折磨自己，甚至想逃离这一切。但她知道这是属于她的人生：你怎么可能同时拥有你自己，和你的国家？

克格勃盯上了美国新上任的驻意大利外交官琼斯先生以及他的夫人。安娜很少接触女性目标，但琼斯夫人也不是她的第一个，美丽且聪慧的琼斯夫人在档案上明媚的笑容令她厌恶。‘乌鸦’对她没用，于是神通广大的克格勃查到了琼斯夫人在英国女校时和另一位女学生的一桩风流韵事，然后想到利用‘燕子’。安娜利用芭蕾舞演员的身份接近她，设计了与琼斯夫人的初遇以及之后二人共处的读书会。出乎她的意料，琼斯夫人没有耽于和她的情爱，而是真正爱上了她。看似单纯不谙世事的琼斯夫人有一种能够洞悉他人内心的能力，她看透了安娜藏在笨拙与不善社交后的不屑一顾，然后敞开胸怀地接纳了它们。安娜不受控制地向她暴露更多自己，而琼斯夫人依然爱她。她很想质问单纯到盲目的琼斯夫人：为什么会对一个阴郁陌生的俄国女人倾心？

在某个傍晚，安娜暗杀了一名克格勃的叛徒，路过花店时，她看到了摆在门前的一束娇艳的红玫瑰，联想到了那位总是笑着的琼斯夫人。她毫不犹豫地把那束花买下来，感受到像潮水一样的爱情滋润着她，流动的暖意流淌到她的指尖，把安娜受过伤害的心解冻了。安娜意识到她爱琼斯夫人，她们彼此相爱，玫瑰花贴着她的胸口，好像有人在她的胸膛里放着烟花。‘我爱她。’安娜甜蜜地心想，‘我是你的小母狗，只要你吹一声口哨，我就跟着你跑。’国旗是红色，从胸膛流淌出的血液也是红色，而一切都比不过眼前娇艳的玫瑰，一切都比不过琼斯夫人。爱情的盲目足以让冷漠的人发疯，让信仰集|||体主|||义与强|||权的人向往自由，也许所有的俄国人本身就是不顾一切的精神病。

于是安娜当即做了一个冒险的决定：伪造她的死亡。她找来一个身材与她相近的尸体，用枪打烂了她的脸，把自己的克格勃军官证放在她的身上，伪造出因为暗杀被发现而在乱枪中死亡的假象。她有条不紊地处理着尸体，一瞬间想到了弟弟尼古拉，他今年大学毕业，比起做备受监视的克格勃特工的弟弟，姐姐的死亡也许能为他换来一些自由。安娜为不能参加尼古拉的婚礼感到惋惜，但并不悲痛。总会相见的，冥冥之中，安娜认为这一定会发生。

外面下起了雨，安娜快步走在去琼斯夫人家的路上，淋湿的金发黏在她的脸颊旁。她会劝琼斯夫人和她走的，如果琼斯夫人不愿意放弃她的家族，或者她的丈夫，那么安娜也不会执着，至少她证明了自己的爱情，然后毫无遗憾地投身死亡。她一生都在做一个被沉默的工具，只有这一次，她要为她喜欢的一切继续存活。

她莽撞地敲开琼斯夫人家的门，将一切真相劈头盖脸地扔向了她。宽厚善良的琼斯夫人没有生气，但安娜没有了询问琼斯夫人跟她走的勇气。‘她会为我这个背叛者放弃一切吗？’安娜恐慌地想，她想到了十九岁的那个晚上，和那时候年轻的自己一样，她惧怕即将到来的一切。

“你愿意跟我走吗？”琼斯夫人问她。

安娜说出了唯一的那个答案。

琼斯夫人再次睡着了，鼻腔轻轻地吐息着，发出可爱的声响。窗外的大雨将她们与整个世界隔离开，安娜凝视着她，除了爱情之外，安娜再次获得了真正的、全新的、然而可能也不会长久的人生。从今天开始，她将会为自己、以及她的爱人而活。安娜撑起半边身体，亲吻了一下琼斯夫人的额头，然后埋入她柔软温热的胸前，仿佛重新回到了母亲的怀抱。

END


End file.
